It is known from the prior art to singulate articles from a bulk using different methods and systems. One method is to feed the articles through a rotating cone shaped housing provided with an inner helix or spiral as disclosed in WO 98/01379. A similar system is disclosed in EP 0 383 673 A1.
A second method is to convey the articles in such a way that they are induced to move transversal to the conveying direction toward one side of the conveyor from which side the articles may be removed in a singulated file as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,023 and in EP 0 616 961 A1.
A third method is to arrange a number of conveyor belts in such a manner that articles that are in excess at a position along a main transport path are returned to an upstream position so as to produce a single file of articles as disclosed in EP 0 795 497 A2, in EP 0 780 328 A1 and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,989.
A fourth method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,052, in which a flow of packages is divided into a number of flows of which each is singulated by a plurality of inclined belts, each moving a received package upwards and over its peak to the next stage, thereby singulating the flow.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system for and a method of singulating articles which are loaded in a bulk onto the system into a single file of articles.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system in which the article-supporting and article-conveying surfaces form a substantially contiguous surface so that the articles will not get stuck in openings or slots or get wedged by moving parts.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a system, wherein the processes leading to the desired re-organization of the articles are mainly performed at devices that do not comprise active drive means for driving the articles so as to provide a robust and reliable system.
It is a yet still further object of the present invention to provide monitoring means for monitoring the operation of the system and provide an output for a control system of said system that enables the control system to control the operation of the singulation system so as to prevent articles from being clustered along their transport path in the system.